creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DashingErwyne17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DashingErwyne17 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 02:12, August 31, 2012 Cheese Lord (talk) 04:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) User Page Your user page is not a place for you to put your stories, especially after you've already made a normal page for them. Additionally, not only did you add two categories to it, they weren't approved ones; they were essentially spam categories. Do not do any of this again. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 00:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have been blocked for 1 day for pointsgaming, which means you spammed a whole lot of edits. If you're going to edit something, just do ONE BIG edit, and THEN publish. MooseJuice (talk) 18:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Eri! Loved your creepypasta!ToxicFang99 (talk) 06:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning Only admins can add or remove the "BAD" tag or "Needs Editing" from a page. If you do this again, you will be blocked. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes sir!!! Sorry sir!! Won't happen again!! .... however I do have one question, how come it seems that the only time an admin pays atendtion to me is if I do something wrong?! (scraches head) I have had asked for help/ advice a lot and I get no reply but when do something "wrong" I get telled off (not complaining about that part). DashingErwyne17 (talk) 15:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) About Help Well, if you need help with anything, it might be a good idea to drop into chat and contact an admin or moderator. Admins and moderators have stars next to their names, so they're easy to spot. They're most easily contacted by PM. I suggest chat because that way, your answer will be more instantaneous. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 15:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC)